


A New Beginning

by deathblade451



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathblade451/pseuds/deathblade451
Summary: Discover a New Land known as Death Isle. Home of the Death Rider Tribe. Follow the Chief and his allies as they try to survive an upcoming war. Personal secrets and feelings will get in the way when the tribe leader will be forced to make a choice. (Includes Hiccstrid) (First Time on this site so hopefully it goes well.)





	1. Welcome To Death Isle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thank you for checking this story up. I want everyone to know that we are accepting all questions fr a QnA special that will be posted after chapter 10 so I hope you will leave your inquiries down below! Without further ado, welcome to A New Beginning

* * *

Hiccup set his new fiancé down and turned to everyone clapping and cheering. Valka walked up to her son with such a surprised look. "Where did you learn that dance Hiccup?!" She asked sounding pleased. "Well I remembered you and dad doing it when you two were reunited and turns out Astrid already knew it, so as soon as I started she knew what I was doing." He replied with a big smile plastered on his face. "Still caught me by surprise you know." Astrid looked at her now fiancé.

Toothless decided to make his presence clear by getting in between the couple and decided to lick at their faces. "C'mon Toothless let's show her that just because we're engaged we won't let her win today's race!" Hiccup gave Astrid a peck on the cheek and mounted Toothless. "Good luck m'lady." and with that the dragon boy took off.

* * *

_**~Meanwhile on another Island~** _

(1st person POV from a new rider!)

"Faster Deathblade! Faster buddy!" I said to his small Timberjack. "You can't out fly DemonsSoul and I!" Another rider whipped past riding a Monstrous Nightmare.

"And now we are dead last yet again. You even let Josh and Golf pass us. Golf is a Gronkle for Odin's sake!" The timberjack just grumbled and went low deciding to just cut through trees as a short cut. I ended up at the finish before the rest of the riders earning myself victory.

The first rider to land after me was named Joseph on his dragon Slayer, a Night Blade, which is a distand cousin of the Night Fury. The next two were the Twin Riders, each riding a different dragon. The first of the Twins was Samuel, riding Amasian, his Snow Wraith. The second of the two was Alexander, riding Aran, his Fireworm. Now you may be wondering why are they called the Twin Riders. Well that's because they have been close since they were babes. Their dragons are also inseparable.

Finally the last of the riders arrived, which consisted of Robert and Joshua, Robert on his montrous Nightmare, DemonsSoul, and Joshua on his Gronkle, Golf. 'He named the dragon that because it's tail looked like a golf ball, but don't tell him I said that' "Took all of you long enough" I sarcastically spat at them.

"Well the only reason you won is because you chopped part of this forest down with Deathblade." Joseph pointed out. "It was his idea! Go on tell them." I looked back at my dragon who completely ignored me. "Once again I am betrayed..." Deathblade just shook a tree and made some pinecones fall on my head. All I could do was let out a sigh.

"You always blame your dragon Jimi." Robert, my best friend, said to me. "Oh screw off Robert, you lost to Josh, that's pretty bad." I retorted. "HEY!" Josh shouted but was ignored. Robert couldn't say anything back. "Hahahaha, you guys are fun." Samuel spoke up. "I think we will be heading home Jimi." Alexander told me. "Alright, just remember that we have training tomorrow." He just nodded his head.

"And you just remember what's gonna happen when we tell Ashley aout what you and Deathblade did to the forest." Robert threatened. "DON'T YOU DARE!" I shouted at him. All he did was laugh his ass off while walking away. "Whatever you say _Chief_." He continued laughing. Oh yea, did I mention I'm the Chief.

17 years old and Chief of the Death Rider Tribe. How I became Chief? Oh that is another story for another day. "Just wait till chapter two, he'll tell you then." Dammit Robert I told you to screw off! Anyways back to the story.

"So you destroyed part of the forest again?" I hung my head in defeat as my fiancé scolded me. "I'm sorry Ash, it was Deathblade's fault." Speaking of the dragon which was trying to act all cute to avoid getting in trouble. "Well I can't really get mad at you, you saved our lumberjacks a lot of time by doing that. By the way why don't you always do that for us?" She asked.

"Well because a certain dragon is so stubborn he usually hates what his wings are made for." Deathblade just rolled his eyes and laid his head in Ashley's lap. "You still haven't found out why he is so small for his age have you?" My lovely fiancé (She made me add the lovely part) asked me. "The best bet is some kind of dwarfism but for dragons, I don't mind though considering his species is usually big due to their wingspan."

"Regardless he is adorable, a lot more than you for sure." She teased. "Hey..you don't need to be so mean you know." I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. "Well we better get ready soon. We are expecting visitors from Berk in a week." I informed her. "What about our dragons, many things have changed since you became chief. Aren't Berkians known most for dragon killing?" Deathblade's head shot up and Ashley had to rub his head for him to relax.

"No no no, I guess the chief's son, Hiccup Haddock, Rides a Night Fury now and has changed all of Berk, I was informed that the chief will arrive on a Rumble Horn with his son in tow. I do hope he is not upset at my late mother. " I looked down with a face of grief. "Honey, Stoick the Vast is an understanding person from what I have heard, and if he does not then he will leave, everything will be ok." She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

* * *

~ _ **1 Week Later~**_

Astrid woke up to Hiccup holding her tightly. All she could do was smile. After enjoying his hold for a bit longer she got up and looked outside. "HICCUP GET UP WE HAVE TO GO!" Astrid shouted at him. "I'm up, I'm up, what's going on?" He asked hazily. "We're gonna be late for our meeting with the Chief of the Death Riders!"

* * *

**Well I finally got this done after weeks of writing. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A New Beginning. If you have any questions about the story, characters, or just wanna talk just P.M. me and you'll most likely get a response within 24 hours. Thank you for reading, please review, follow, and or favorite if you enjoyed this chapter.**

 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berk's Chief meets the Riders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK FOR ROUND 2! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. All the OCs are based of my friends and I. The best part is the dragon's names are based on our Gamertags. I'm even interested if any of you would like to be in the story, create a dragon, and/or character. I like to be immersive with my readers as much as possible. Anyways Thank You all who reads, follows, and reviews!

_**1st Person POV~** _

"Chief!" Korbin, my younger cousin, called out to me. "A Night Fury and a Deadly Nadder were just spotted off the coast!" A Nadder? I was expecting the Night Fury, but definitely not the Nadder. "Let them through. They're our guests." I replied to the kid. "Alright Chief."

I stood at our dock as the dragons landed on the platform. I greeted them with "Welcome to Death Island, don't let the name scare you, we are very peaceful, it's just my dumbass ancestors who named it that, due to all the diseases and famine...ANYWAYS welcome to our island." I said with a cheeky smile. 'Great job dipstick, scare them off as they land, but doesn't matter now since you're here and well accounted for.' I mentally scolded myself.

"Well that name sounds fun, what do you think Astrid?" Hiccup asked his fiancè with a nervous, but calm tone. "Well I'm interested. My only question is where's the Chief?" She pondered with her brow raised. "Yea..umm, funny thing, I'm the damn Chief, and I had the same question for the two of you." I responded while scratching the back of my head.

"I'm the Chief, my dad...well he got killed by Toothless when he was under the control of an alpha…I almost came close to death, but that's when he sacrificed his life for mine" He spoke solemnly. "You aren't the only one forced to take the Chief's role, my mother was also killed by a Timberjack trying to save what would become my dragon. Still don't know why they would try to rid one their own kind, possibly due to his smaller stature, but I'm sorry for your loss."

"Are you gonna show our guests around or are you going to keep them around all day?" I heard Ashley speak from behind me. I turned to see her and Deathblade walking over. "I guess so considering how much weight we're putting on our dock. Follow me I'll show you towards our stables." I hopped on Deathblade and pulled Ashley up with me.

* * *

~ _ **Hiccup POV**_ ~

I decided to follow behind Jimi as he was routing them towards the stables. After a long and smooth ride towards their and landing safely upon the platform we were then being toured of the stables and what lied inside each one of them. "Most of our dragons live here, including our Snow Wraith, Fireworm, and Night Blade. Looks like the twin riders are here taking care of their own dragons. Alex, Sam, come over real quick!" He called to them.

Alex was the first to speak up in a very professional manner saying "Hey, welcome to the island. This is my Fireworm Aran, and this is my friend Sam with his Snowraith, Amasian." He finished. "I have never seen a male Fireworm before! Or such a small Snow Wraith, I mean he's still big, but compared to the one we encountered." I stammered on.

Sam then spoke up way after saying "Well actually heh heh these were some pretty rare finds of ours.. I mean if we never came upon them then I wouldn't have met my adorable Snow Wraith." Jimi just face palmed at his description. "They are pretty rare, especially a male Fireworm." I barely spoke. I was really shocked about these discoveries.

"Oh yea I forgot the Night Blade, our most rarest dragon, distant cousin to the Night Fury, with few differences. The Night Blade's scales are purple, and instead of a plasma blast, it's wings are sharp enough to slice n' dice through steel and it can munch through stone." Jimi explained once again. I hastily ran over to the new dragon and began to carefully inspect him. "Her name is Slayer by the way." He told me. "She's beautiful, seems like Toothless like's her as well." I chuckled.

Jimi kept showing us around towards the other dragons and their riders. Next was the Gronckle, whose rider Jimi likes to criticize. Turns out it's name is Golf which I completely find stupid since it's named after a freaking sport, but makes sense as it's thanks to a Gronckle that the sport was invented. I then went over to the Gronckle as he was bouncing around like crazy while it's rider was trying to calm it.

"An easy way to calm a Gronckle is to scratch right under their neck" I told him. After he had listened to my advice of what I said he spoke up. "Thanks for that, he's usually hard to get to bed after a race. The name's Josh by the way. Anyways hope you like the island so far." And with that Josh left.

* * *

~ _ **Andrew POV**_ ~

"I wonder where everyone is?" I asked out loud to himself. Speaking of everyone, suddenly the doors burst wide open revealing the chief, Ashley, Hiccup, and Astrid. "Sorry we're late Andrew." Jimi apologized. "It's ok guys, what's going on?"I asked with curiosity. "Well our guests of honor arrived and we're showing them around." Jimi once again spoke up. "No worries guys, but we've got some important news from afar." Hiccup shot Jimi a troubled look but he acted like everything was fine. "What kind of news Andrew?" I began to explain, "My dragon, Hawkeye has informed me there's a few ships out in the Archipelago that seem to be in distress" I finished.

"Alright, send the Twin Riders, that should be enough." I ordered."Ok that's a wonderful idea" Hawkeye looked at us with a trustful stare. "What kind of dragon is that? And you're saying it communicated with you?! That is absolutely fascinating." Hiccup exclaimed. "Yes, he communicates with me, and he agrees with sending the twin riders, however, he feels as if there's something more behind it." I informed.

"Then let's send the rest of the riders, make sure all precautions are taken, Joseph is squad leader on this mission, make sure they all know this." Jimi commanded. "When you're done with that I'd love to get to know more about your dragon Andrew." Hiccup once again showed much interest.

"I don't believe he would mind, just as long as you don't hurt him." Hawkeye looked down at his rider with an approving gaze. "She's a Jade dragon, one of the last of her kind, over 1000 years old. Originally humans and dragons lived in peace as we do now. Yet the bond was deeper and once you made said bond you were able to speak to your dragon through the mind."

* * *

~ _ **Death Riders**_ ~

Joseph and the other Riders circled around the ships. "Why are they so still?" Robert asked. "Aren't there any crew members onboard the ships?" Josh pondered. Out of nowhere nets shot out trapping all the riders including their dragons. "This lot will pay nicely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's your cliffhanger everyone! Thanks to my 3 Co-Authors who I must say have a blast writing with. I hope you all enjoy and make sure to review and follow to keep up with updates. If you have any questions just leave them in the reviews or PM me. You'll get a reply within 24 hours.
> 
> This is one of the co authors here also known as the character Sam with the Snow Wraith. Leave a comment or suggestion for what next you want us to write and send us your feedback for this chapter fellas.


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap on chapter 2:
> 
> Jimi, the chief of the Death Riders met with Hiccup and Astrid. The new chief seemed interested in everything the island offered. A distress message reached the ears of a Dragon whisperer and a squad was deployed under Joseph's lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for round 3 for all those who are reading. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and hoping that you'll enjoy this chapter too. Once again thanks for all who reads, follows, and reviews.

~ _ **Joseph's POV**_ ~

I didn't exactly realize what happened until nets shot directly at us. At first I thought it was the ships that were targeting us, but as my douchey, trustworthy friend, Robert pointed out that they were completely still and something felt fishy about all this. As the nets came capturing all of us I screamed "What the hell is the meaning behind all this nonsense, we're only here because of a distress call?!" I looked behind me as we were falling noticing a ship that had snuck up on us.

All the riders and dragons landed on said ship still caught up in the netting. "We got 'em sir!" A male voice said out loud. "Five to be exact!" This time a female voice called out. "Who are you people?" Josh asked calmly. Out of nowhere the boat tilted as something mighty and heavy got on. "That my boy is none of your concern." Another male's voice. Yet this time deeper and more serious. "I'll cut you. You short shit.." Robert said straight to the teeny man. The other male voice started snickering. "Shut up Rouge!"

"I'm sorry Leaf, but it's too true." Rouge responded. The teeny man turned around and grabbed Rouge by the throat. "Just because you're bigger doesn't mean you are superior." He dropped the man. "Sorry Reaper.." Rouge whimpered as he backed off. 'Reaper? Where have I heard that?' "Anyhow why don't we get down to business?" He smiled at me. "What do you want with us?"

* * *

~ _ **Ashley POV**_ ~ (New POV)

I watched as my fiance became extremely worried and terrified about this whole bizarre situation that they found themselves in. According to Andrew's dragon all of squad A was caught by a man known as the Reaper. "Honey it will be ok. We still have groups B through D." I tried reassuring him. "I know Ash it's just they aren't well trained." He retorted. "Perhaps we could be of assistance?" Hiccup spoke up. "What do you have in mind?"

~ _ **3 hours later**_ ~

What he had in mind was us flying all the way to Berk to prepare, I can't blame him considering our blacksmith was captured. "Our plan is to gear up and hit em' with everything we got. I would see if we could get back up but as you can tell parts of the island is frozen so it's just us four" Hiccup explained. "Umm 3, I don't want Ashley involved." Jimi said. I glared at him. "I'm going one way or another, so just shut up and let's get a move on." I retorted and couldn't help but snicker at his expression. "Sorry babe…" Is all he replied.

We arrived at the armory and met a man named Gobber who equipped us with fine weapons. "What would you like to use lass?" He looked at me. "Umm, I think I'll have the most fun with would be two dual one handed axes." I replied. I overheard Hiccup explain to Gobber that he won't be back for another 2 days. "Everyone ready?" Hiccup asked. "Of course, just make sure we get a proper tour." Jimi smiled.

~ _ **3 hours later**_ ~

"Ok, here's the plan." Hiccup goes on to explain his number one plan for the operation. "We strike at dawn, now Jimi where do we sleep?" As he showed their rooms I went to ours to check on Deathblade.

* * *

~ _ **The Next Day**_ _**Jimi POV**_ ~

Suddenly I hear the door open from behind me. I turn to see my fiance wearing full battle armor. I couldn't help but blush and stare. "I didn't think I looked this good" she said as she blushed. "I didn't think you could look any hotter than you do everyday." I told her. "Well if you aren't too protective in the battle I might just reward you." She whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but get goosebumps. It's very rare when she acts like this.

I gear up and grab the weapon my father made for me. A scythe, it was completed before I was even born. I will gladly use it in combat. "Are you ready love?" I ask Ashley. "As long as I'm at your side I'll always be ready." She smiled. "I love you." I told her. "I love you too". I heard knocking at our door, when I opened it I found Hiccup. "Let's go rescue your friends." I nodded

There was no time to waste so we quickly had our nap and decided to take off once fully energized with our dragon's in our possession. "Are we ready team?" As I shouted into excitement knowing I haven't combatted like this in so long. "Hell yea!" The rest shouted from behind. "Then let's fly ladies and gents." I said as we soared off into the sky towards our destination.

It was quite misty up ahead not knowing what lied beneath us, but as my dragon sensed something beneath us he flew down to scan what lied underneath seeing as we weren't too far from the ships. "You guys see the only ship that's moving? It's significantly bigger than the others. That's our target right there! "On me. Stay as low to the water for stealth."

In no time our dragons were swimming right alongside the boat. "Nice of you to join us Jimi." A dark shadow loomed over us. We all turned to look and what we saw was beyond terrifying. A giant dragon made of ice with a dark man riding on it. Our dragons leapt up onto the deck. "Deathblade! Follow Toothless' lead and take down that dragon! We'll handle this guy." I told my dragon. "ROUGE, LEAF! Take them alive!"

Two people, assumably Rouge and Leaf, began attacking. Hiccup and Astrid jumped in to fight off the henchmen. "Get the leader!" Hiccup shouted at Ashley and I. "Not so fast!" as she stood in their way to defend her leader as she shot Gronckle arrows directly at them. Astrid jumped in front of the arrows deflecting them with her shield.

Thanks to the dragon's efforts their leader was away from his dragon, but still clung onto his staff. I charged in making sure Ashley was behind me. He swung his staff aiming for my head before I ducked, planted my scythe to the ground to deliver a kick to the stomach. "Hahaha, so the young chief can fight?" He spat at me. He then decided to kick out my feet. I tried to grab my scythe, but right before I reached it he was already bringing down his staff right on top of me. "Is this the end for me?" I thought to myself.

***Cling***

I looked up to see Ashley blocking his attack with both of her axes knowing that my ass was saved and knowing that there's still a chance for redemption. I knew that with the given time I had that I'd make good use of it to retrieve my scythe from the ground and make the final blow, but before I could he hit Ashley hard enough she flew off the side. "Ashley!"

I screamed hoping that she's still alive. I noticed one of her axes landed not too far from me before she flew off so I decided that I have a choice of going for my scythe or Ashley's axe. I made up my mind and lunged for the axe while he was recuperating. This was my moment to quickly butt in and smack him down before he could whip up something so dastardly to blow me away so it's now or never!

I begin a charge at the man but Hiccup grabs me. "We need to move. NOW!" We dive in the water where I fortunately find Ashley. Right before we surface I spot a very large dragon charging the ship. "As soon as that dragon hits I'm going to rush up and get everyone out. Take care of Ashley." I began to hoist myself up when the dragon attacked. I was almost knocked overboard but I was able to get a hold of myself.

I rushed to the bottom deck while I still could and released everyone. "About time asshole!" Robert said to me. That pissed me off, he doesn't know what happened to Ash. I punched him in the head as hard as I could. "OW! What the fu-" he stopped when he saw my eyes. "Get your ass moving now!" I shouted. Everyone got their dragon and blasted the ship from the inside out. I hopped on Deathblade right after i grabbed Ashley. "Please be ok, please be ok. Dear Thor let her be ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hope you like cliffhangers! I sure don't. I just want to keep writing it. I want to see your reactions to it. Anyways if you enjoyed this story make sure to comment/review! I appreciate all feedback. Shout out to my co-author Sam for helping me out. Thank you to those who read, follow, and review! This chapter wasn't the best but I promise you we will keep trying to improve our writing.


End file.
